


There was you

by RIP_Floor



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, Character Death, Depression, Family, Hurt Peter, Hurt/Comfort, Team Iron Man, dad tony stark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 11:38:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12080298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RIP_Floor/pseuds/RIP_Floor
Summary: There was no real blood on my hands, but her death always would be my fault."Mr. Stark, why am I here?" The sink was off and my breathing had reached some semblance of normalcy."Well I sold the tower so where else was I going to take you?"





	1. Chapter 1

It felt like the sky was falling. The reds and burnt oranges of the sky held the last chance of salvation. If I turned away from those shreds of light they would disappear faster and I would be alone. How does one let go of the choking feeling that seems to grip the last shreds of myself.

I heaved as if that would be able to help me, as if I had a chance to breath again. It was dark, the sky once perched upon the clouds was gone, replaced by a color that didn't even know its name. It was invaded by the light of the city never to be seen as it truly should be.

My vision was very good, amazing even. I could still see the blood on my hands, red had always been my color. The noise seemed to get worse as the sky darkened, as if the dark sky was putting a blanket over the city cause the reverberations to echo even louder the shouts and voices were deafening.

I tried to stand and immediately knew it was a mistake, I couldn't breath how could I possibly stand on unsteady feet.

All I could do was stumble around crawl, pretending it would get me anywhere.

I could still hear her scream, maybe even louder now. It was piercing in my head. Without her I don't want to think about how alone I am. She was everything my best friend, my mother, my aunt may.

I heard him before I saw him. The repulsers shouting at the night. I don't know how he could have possibly known or found me. I couldn't think of any reason he would come for me.

We had known each other for a very short amount of time all things considered. We had hardly spoken besides whenever he has had to reprimand me in the past. Like an estranged father whom never approved of you.

At this point I was sitting leaning against the side of a building. I don't even know how long I had been there, only that my pants were damp from the ground and that I had never felt so cold.

I felt him land next to me. His voice was shocking, louder than everything else in the city.

"Peter"

He didn't sound angry or even happy to have found me. I don't know how long I had been missing it could have been days or minutes.  
He put an arm on me, when had he stepped out of the metal?

"Happy's bringing a car here and we'll leave, sound good?"

I didn't answer and he didn't seem to expect me to. I had no words even if I wanted to try to speak. I think in the very back of my brain I'm glad he had come out and taking the time to look for me. I had no one else left to do that.

"Alright it's time" arms lifted me and cradled me like a child. I can't remember the last time I was held, but she had probably been the one to do it.

Getting in the car didn't change my demeanor, I stayed limp. If I pretended I was dead too would the pain lessen?

"Alright happy lets get moving don't wanna be late for the party." The fact that he could still joke was incredible and amusing.

The heater made me realize how cold I was. The shivering and clattering teeth betrayed my death like state.

He draped his jacket over me, it was something she would have done for me when I was little. When I first lost my parents she would find me crying in the night, tuck me in tight and sit with me till the nightmares were far enough away to forget, or at least ignore.

He didn't have her soft touch or loving smile. But it was enough.

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

I don't write often but I feel like if I can contribute to the community I should. I can't promise regular updates or a coherent plot, maybe writing this will help me sort through my own emotions and my own heartache. I love this character because he is so unlike myself. Brave and although troubled he always picks himself back up, maybe I can too.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up surprisingly easily, no jolting or screams just gentle light and soft blankets. I must have slept like the dead because I didn't know where I was and the unfamiliar clothing was a strong give away.

I groaned as I sat up muscles creaking in a way that could only be caused by sleep and a lack of movement.

"Good morning sunshine" he was sitting at a large desk. His eyes shadowed with purple and he night, the rest of him was just as groomed as was expected of him. But I could see the sleep that he needed.

" We're at the compound in case you were wondering, you've been sleeping for 14 hours and wouldn't wake up even when we got you out of the car."

I rubbed my eyes and yawned but when I lowered my hands all I could see was blood, her blood. And with that my breath was once again gone. Strangled gasps tore their way out my mouth, struggling to grasp onto the air they craved.

He was at my side.

"Peter you've got to calm down" his voice was frantic and it broke his facade of put togetherness.

"I , I've got to wash my hands" I managed to gasp out.

"Okay, okay. Up we go" he half dragged half carried me to the bathroom. As I scrubbed at my hands breathing came easier but the more I wash and scrubbed he sooner I realized my hands were already clean.

There was no real blood on my hands, but her death always would be my fault.

"Mr. Stark, why am I here?" The sink was off and my breathing had reached some semblance of normalcy.

"Well I sold the tower so where else was I going to take you?" His eyes held a seriousness I hadn't seen before, although the words were structured in a sarcastic way his tone was genuine. I guess he always talked like that.

"But why am I here, I mean, why did you find me, how did you even know to look for me?" And with my voice came my inability to actually speak.

"I heard about what happened" he eyes were weary.

" and you had been missing for almost 20 hours."

"But you've never look for me before." The feeling of death was coming back, the total lack of any sensation returning.

In fact I felt weird. Maybe I was dying.

"Mr. Stark" I was still standing over the sink he wasn't as close as before and I felt far away.

"I feel kinda weird." And with that statement my legs have put. He rushed to me, pulling my body up against him.

"Friday, get Banner in here right now" I felt hazy but excited I'd never met him before.

"I get to meet Dr.Banner" my voice was weak but my excitement palpable.

"You betcha, but don't say anything to make him upset we need the doctor more than the green guy."

"Dr. Banner's the coolest without being the hulk." My voice was weak

"Well now I'm hurt." He smiled tightly and so did I.

Sound and movement came until he was upon us. I could tell he rushed even in my zombie like state.

"Who's this?" He was wearing the clothes of someone who was unimportant but I knew who he was.

"Doesn't matter right at this second, all you need to know is he collapsed and that's not supposed to happen." The tone was annoyed and worried at the same time.   
He immediately began looking at my eyes and feeling my pulse.

"Has he eaten recently?" His question was directed at tony but tony immediately looked to me.

"Alright buttercup tell the doctor, did you eat while you were missing? Or recently at all?"

"Uhh. I don't know." I really couldn't remember, so probably not.

"Alright that's a no if I've ever hear one." They worked together on lifting me from the bathroom floor and brought me to a couch in the other room. Dr. Banner rushed off and Mr. Stark stood next to me.

"First things first you're going to eat something." His tone was strong as if it was the first thing he had been sure about in a while.

"Sorry, I guess I haven't really been thinking about food." My tone was small and with it I realized how hungry I was. A growling stomach interrupted my thoughts.

"Okay maybe I am a little hungry" I felt and sounded sheepish.

"Banner is getting you some protein bars or whatever fake medical doctors recommend for low blood sugar." He sat down in a chair next to me and started type on his phone. It rings immediately after he stops typing.

"Pepper, the love of my life, the flower in my garden, the last." He seemed to have been cut off. He stood up and started pacing.

" yes I know I can't just up and leave, but this was unavoidable. I had to" he was cut off again.

"Underoos went missing, I had to go find him." That seemed to do the trick, it made me wonder how much she knew about me, If anything at all. He went still.

"I'll be back as soon as I can but I might be here for a while." Dr. Banner came back into the room with a glass and a bar. He walked right up to me and handed it over.

"Drink all that and eat that entire thing, once you do that you're going to eat an actual meal." He had a firm tone like an actual doctor would. I mearly nodded and started working on my food.

"I'm Peter" I looked at him through my eyelashes. He smiled warmly, he had dimples and it was charming.

"Hi Peter, call me Bruce." His smile styled soft.

"You're research is amazing." I tried not to sound over eager to meet him.

" I've read all your papers and I can't believe I'm talking to you right now." I sat the empty glass next to me, I was defiantly feeling more lively and I shifted in my seat energy flowing through my body.

He shifted as if he was unused to the praise but that's impossible because he's Bruce Banner one of the most amazing scientists of our time.

"Uhh aren't you a little young to be wanting to read that kind of research?" He seemed flustered and uncomfortable but accepting of my enthusiasm.

"Well I mean I had to research of lot to understand the research but I mean with the internet you can research"

" I think you've reached your quota on that word today underoos." Tony walked up to me with a bowl and water bottle in his hands. He tossed me the water and sat the bowl next to me.

"I hope you like Mexican food because everyone does and I don't think we can hang out if you don't." His voice with its sarcastic tone made me smile.

"Thanks for the help Banner but I think we're good now, you can skip off to whatever you do in your free time." He waved his hand as if to dismiss him. Bruce rolled his eyes and seemed to shrug off Tony's attitude as if he was used to it.

"It was nice to meet you Peter, maybe you could come join me in the lab sometime? Show me what you know about my work."

"Uhhyes, I mean that sounds like the best thing ever I mean it would be great. Yes" and my stumbling was back.

"Alright and make sure you're eating low blood sugar is serious" he wanders out the room and gave tony a look I couldn't decipher.

Tony sat next to me and I started eating my bowl of food. He cleared his throught and seemed to have words he couldn't get out.

"We need to talk about what happened, there are a lot of things we need to figure out." And with that I lost my appetite. I looked away from him and suddenly the wall was very interesting, in fact it was, I'd never seen a room with this many windows before.

"Hey there you go spacing out again, we need to figure out what you're going to do, where you want to live. Tons of stuff that seems overwhelming even for me."

"I don't have anyone else." It came out in a whisper.

"She was the last one." His eyes went wide and he seemed to have a million thoughts in a second.

"Well then I guess you'll have to stay here."


	3. Chapter 3

We sat in silence for what seemed longer than necessary. Tony was good at sitting still you would think the opposite because of how fast his brain works, constant movement and ideas suited him better. I didn't like seeing him so still.

"What day is it?" That was a very good question, I hadn't thought about school or Ned in what felt like forever.

"It's Thursday morning, you slept like the dead yesterday and we had been looking for you for about a day."

"Thursday" my mind was blown. It had already been days since she died.

"You're aunt is in intensive care, she's being cared for by the best doctors I could find." She is in intensive care, that means.

"In in intensive care? I thought, I thought." And with that I leaped over and gave him the second hug I had ever given him. But it held all my hopes and all my pent up tears.

"Did you think she died is that why you ran away? I would have told you sooner but i didn't know you thought she died. I'm sorry." But I didn't need apologies because she was alive and while I knew she probably wasn't is very good shape, just the fact that I would just maybe see her smile again one day was enough.

"When you ran the Emts put out a search for you. Friday picked up on it and told me so I went looking for you." He wasn't quiet holding me back but he had tentatively put his arms on my shoulders as I sobbed.

"Can I go see her?" I managed to choke out the words but I was still overwhelmed by my own mixture of emotions.

"Of course, I was planning on taking you there today anyway." He released his light grip and gently pushed me up to my feet.

"Why don't you go shower and get ready to see her? We'll leave as soon as you're ready." I rushed to the bathroom stumbling over my own feet and blurry eyes. I stoped at the Threshold of the door and turned black. Mr. Stark was standing his phone in his hands.

"I don't have anything to change into." I stated it bluntly but immediately regretted the way I said it when he laughed and pointed.

"Why don't you go look in the drawers before making assumptions." He sauntered closer to the door.

"I'll be back in an 30 minutes and you better be ready." He walked through the door and his usual saunter was back the natural swagger that I had weighed down with emotion was back.

As the door shut I couldn't help the continued stumbling of my feet. I fumbled around the room to find what I needed and rushed into the bathroom. My shower was short but satisfying and as I washed away the sweat and saddness I was burdened by a thought.

What if she never recovered. I had assumed she died from her injuries but how much of her would never return. Would her leg refuse to move after being crushed, had the blood that left her head taken something that could not be returned.

The dark thoughts brought the sadness back but I knew I couldn't think that way. I needed to be strong and I didn't know how bad her injuries truly were so assuming would only cause my own heartache.

I needed to stay focused because Mr. Stark would take me to see her. Her breathing. Her alive. That's all that mattered at least in this moment


End file.
